Lick Me Til I Weep
by Jexy
Summary: A sexy one shot between our two lovely ladies. Our favorite Mayor teaches her Sheriff a few new sexy tricks. How well of a student is Emma when put to the test?


**Lick me till I weep**

Last night Regina was teaching me a few new things when it came to positions during sex. It was slightly awkward but the more she told me the hornier I got and the awkwardness faded quickly. She found it funny that I was fascinated with the fact that about ten minutes after a woman ate pineapple and their partner ate them, said partner would be able to taste the pineapple. I'll be damned if it wasn't true. So, of course, she took on the role as the teacher and I as the student. A little game we played.

The next day, I was called to the Mayor's office a few hours after turning in this week's reports. "Miss. Swan, what did I say about you writing in pen?" My brows knitted as I tried to remember. I vaguely remember something about writing in pen but not sure what it was. I was still in a fog from this morning's wake-up sex. "YOU can only write in pencil until you learn better spelling. Your Queen gets to use ink." A sexy, half grin came across her red lips. "Hello my love, I missed you."

"Sorry Regina. I always just typed up anything I needed to write on the computer so spell check kicked in. Then I hate pencils because they don't write dark like pens do. But I still don't see why I HAVE to write in pencil."

"Miss Swan do not question the ways of my classroom when you have not yet read the entire handbook. I am the teacher; you are the student, simple as that." Her voice was low and you could hear the smirk in her tone. Since I was in a playful mood, I leaned in close on her desk. Why not have some fun since the blinds were closed and the secretary was out for lunch? "And could you be any closer to my desk Sheriff?" I raised an eyebrow and gave her a mischievous grin.

"I could be on your desk if you would like." I leaned in a little closer showing a little cleavage in my white tank top. She looked me over slowly. I knew that look, it was a hungry look.

"Oh really?" She put the papers she was holding down and leaned back in her chair. When she laid each arm on the arm rests of the chair I had a flashback to the night we first met. She looked so fucking sexy in that leather chair in that gray dress.

"Yup. I know how much you like me in tight jeans, a white tank top, and my red leather jacket. Which is exactly what I'm wearing now but I'm thinking my red leather jacket and panties would be better." Regina's chocolate colored eyes darkened slightly.

"That may bring you in some much needed extra credit dear." She gave me that "come hither" look and I could feel myself getting wet. We have been together for months now but she can still make me crumble with a simple look.

"Well I have always been an over achiever." I kept myself steady against her desk. It was the only thing keeping me from either leaping across this desk and kissing her hard or falling to the floor.

"Hmm. And what subject would that be in dear?" Oh that sexy voice of hers was killing me.

"All of them." I matched her mischievous smile and leaned in until I was mere inches from her face.

"Well then, why don't you get on this desk and show me your net worth?" Her voice was just a sexy purr and my heartbeat was getting faster.

I shot her an evil grin knowing what was really under this leather jacket. Little did she know I stopped by the bathroom before I came in here and slipped out of my shirt. To hide this fact, I kept my jacket zipped fully until now. After I moved the papers over to the corner of her desk, I climbed on Regina's desk and got on my knees. Slowly, I pulled the zipper down just below my breasts revealing the lacey bra I wore. This caught Regina's interest very quickly. "Tell me Madame Mayor, is someone getting hotter?"

"Well, indeed your handwriting could use work Miss Swan but those are definitely Grade A material. Tell me Miss Swan, is someone else getting warm, wet and wanting?" I could feel my eyes darken at the sound of her voice. Regina's eyes looked from my face, between my cleavage, down my toned stomach, and back up slowly. She started to run a finger along my ribcage but I stopped her.

"Mmm no touching Madame Mayor. You said you liked to watch so hands...or mouth off. Or I'll zip this jacket back up and leave." We never broke the eye contact we shared.

"I'm getting a sense you are trying to shift the power in MY classroom, dear..." Regina gave me that sexy smirk and my body temperature rose at least a few degrees. It took every ounce of control not to squirm.

"Yes, but as much as you like being a top you like the power change on occasion. Now don't you?" I slowly slid my jacket off and tossed it on the chair behind me. "See something you like?" I sat there in tight jeans, black high heels, and her favorite lacey bra. Regina eyed me up and down.

"Maybe. But you do know in my class, you need to show your work..." Her voice was low and raspy. "Extensively." I was growing wetter and hornier because of that voice and she knew it. Regina knew every button to push when it came to melting my resolve.

"Mmm well I'm fine with showing my work..." I reached back to unclasp my bra and let it slip off and it the floor. One thing Regina would never admit to anyone is that she likes to watch her lovers play for her. She never told me this straight out but I could read it in her eyes. I cupped my breasts and squeezed them slowly. "You know...you've always loved these..." Her eyes grew darker as she watched my hands.

I noticed Regina crossing her legs rather firmly meaning she was horny and looking for any type of friction between her legs. Making a mental note of this, I had her exactly where I wanted her. She licked her lips and looked at me hungrily. "Quite impressive. And indeed. Now, if you'd continue on page 2 my dear Emma..." Regina eyed the button on my jeans.

I chuckled and leaned back on my hands. "You do like this little game of ours don't you?" I crossed my legs blocking Regina from what she wanted.

"I seem to remember you paying close attention to your teacher for some lessons like this as well? And I'm not talking about the assignments, dear, I'm talking about these." Regina slowly unbuttoned her dress shirt to reveal no bra underneath and hard nipples. "Now, page 2 dear." I was mesmerized by her breasts. I have no idea why. One thing I loved though was sucking on those hard nipples and hearing her moan out for more. "Tell me dear, do you want them?" Slowly, Regina traced her cleavage with a slender finger. I gulped and she heard me. She flashed me an evil and sexy grin.

"I do love those breasts of yours Madame Mayor.. Would you like to unzip my boots to help me get these jeans off so you can see what's underneath?" Regina rolled her eyes at me and sighed.

"Have I taught you nothing Miss. Swan?" With a wave of her hand my boots were gone in a purple poof of smoke.

"Henry doesn't like you using magic for things you know." Not that I really care at this moment. The only thing I wanted to do was kneel before her and worship her between her thighs.

"Henry isn't here." Her voice was stern and to the point. She was starting to grow irritated with my stalling.

"This is true." I got back up on my knees in front of her on the desk. Keeping eye contact as I slide my hands over my curves and slowly unbuttoning my jeans. "Would you like them off? I want to hear you say it." Regina raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow to my question.

"Make them disappear. I know you love when your teacher takes magic to you, you sexy tease." Now my eyes were darkening. Yes I do love when she takes magic to me. Her tongue was pure magic bliss and I loved when she used it.

I chuckled and slipped my jeans off and tossed them to the floor. Lying across her desk in a sexy fashion I kept eyeing her. "Well Madame Mayor? Tell me what you're thinking. And how's my extra credit now?" I knew I had a mischievous smile on my face.

Regina hovered closely to examine each part of me. Her hot breath danced across my hot skin. "You're on your way to an A+ however; you need a minus in there to get It." Regina eyed my panties licking her lips again. "Off. Now." Her demanding tone was sexy and made more moisture pool in my panties.

"Eh. I'm not feeling an A+ today." I turned on her desk and hopped off. Regina's eyes burned into my back.

"You don't want an A+ dear?" Confusion was clear but she wouldn't admit it. I continued to pick up my cloths.

"No. I want to drive you crazy and have you moaning my name." When I strutted past the guest chairs I dropped my cloths in one. My eyes danced across Regina's body. Her eyes widened a little when I knelt before her. She opened her legs revealing no panties and a very wet office chair. "Mmm just what I wanted." Slowly I ran my hands up Regina's long silky thighs and pushed up her skirt. Her hips bucked when I took a long lick up Regina's slick folds.

"Mmm…you do learn fast don't you?" I chuckled. Regina's body shivered as I did it again.

"Oh I do love when my mayor begs..." I opened her legs wider getting her to scoot up to open wider. I lick again but deeper. "I do love feeling that bucking and twitching of your body wanting me ever so much." Regina moaned and groaned with each lick and suck that I did. One hand fisted in my hair to keep her grounded.

"I want you to lick me until I weep." Her head was thrown back and she was panting. When I leaned up to capture her lips I nibbled on her bottom one. She moaned into my mouth.

"I know you do baby. But I want to hear you scream." I kissed her quickly and nibbled down her neck. From there I went down to her chest where I took a hard nipple in my mouth and sucked hard. Regina arched her back pushing herself into me more. She was getting close.

"Oh you will. If you continue I will cum over…and over...literally." Regina pulled me to her and kissed my lips so hard a spark of magic flickered between us as she traced every inch of my mouth with her tongue. I moaned loudly into her mouth. As I switched nipples, I pinched the other. Kissing down her tummy I got back between her thighs. I blew gently on her pulsing hot center and she jumped with a gasp. I took another long deep lick and then entered her slowly with my tongue. She moaned loudly when I curled it upwards to press into her swollen walls.

I enjoyed the moans and whimpers that came out of my Queen. Regina tugged gently on my blonde locks and pulled me into her deeper. She tasted better than anything I could have possibly imagined. Better then apples and better than cider. "A+ love, but please keep going. Show me what I've taught you…" Her voice trailed off as I continued to fuck her harder with my tongue. I ran my nails lightly up her long toned legs and held her thighs still as I darted my tongue in and out. Slowly I slid one hand up and pinch and twist a nipple as the other hand kept Regina's folds spread wide. "Mmm you're so wet for me..."

Regina sank down deeper into chair allowing me more access to her heated center. One leg was thrown over the armrest of the chair spreading her wider. She was so close and wanted the release I was holding back from her. She laced her fingers in the back of my hair and bucked against my face harder. "My, my...more than soaked darling, drink me up." Her voice was raspy and breathless.

"Mmmm good girl Madame Mayor. I drove my tongue back inside her. Slowly I pulled it back out only to slip two fingers in. As I toyed with her clit with my tongue, I thrust my fingers in and out of Regina agonizingly slowly. "Is someone starting to tremble?" I'm not sure if it was a groan or a growl that came out of Regina's throat when I halted all movement but I knew it was a warning that if I didn't make her cum I'd be killed for sure.

"So close…" Her voice was strained. I continued tonguing her clit and thrusting my fingers in and out. Each time I'd enter her, I'd curl my fingers against her G-spot and she'd tremble more. "Now baby, please finish me." Regina threw her head back and arched in the chair moaning. "Fffuuuccckkk."

"Cum for me your Majesty. Cum hard for me." I withdrew my fingers and continued to eat her. I didn't stop until her body stopped quivering. I drank her sweet nectar even after she stilled. Even with my face buried between her thighs I could tell Regina was looking at me.

"You want a double helping love? I'm going to let go for you again any minute, you fucking sex kitten you. I'm throbbing so hard. Taste every last drop baby." Yes, I had become her sex kitten as well. Before Regina I had only had sex one other time and it wasn't great. Who knew I would become someone who had sex at least twice a day after I met Regina. I continued lapping at Regina's sweet nectar and she leaned her head back with a hum. "Yessss…"

"Cum for me again my Queen…"

**End.**

I'd like to thank a good friend of mine for helping me write this fic. Here's her URL so you can go check her stuff out also.

u/359011/Hyper-Mellow


End file.
